Moonlight Pull
by disneyqueen
Summary: In another life, she was the last princess of the moon, Serenity. Now, she's Serena, an earth girl. But the moon pulls at her heart as it tares her heart. Will Luna help Serena learn where who she is? A moon princess or an earth girl?


**Here's a one-shot for Sailor moon. It's kind of an Alternate Universe as she had grown up and the show never really dove into this question. Biut the idea just poped into my head and I had to write it down. Serena's past life on the moon was never really adressed except for the fact that she is a princess of the moon kingdom and that's it, but how would it affect her and her relationship on earth and that's kind of how the idea came about.. To show how differant her life on the moon was vs the life on earth. In my story, she's eighteeen, just so she's more mature and she's a little OCC, but it is a slight elternate universe, plus she's older. . So I hope you enjoy. I own NOTHING, but the plot. I hope you enjoyy this one-short. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Each night it's the same as moonlight pours over a young women sound asleep. The nightmares return haunting her mind. Cold sweet drips down her back as she watches the same events unfold in her dream. Blood and more blood staining her hands as stone walls crumbled into dust around her. Screams of her people and protectors echo around her. Fire and smoke cloud the sky while bombs go off in the distance; the explosions sent vibrations that ripple under her feet as the young princess tries to keep her balance. Standing upon the highest baloney, she sees all the destruction of her home. Her people fleeing for their lives, but she felt something more as though all eyes were on her. Yet just as quickly, they are gone as bodies and more bodies fall to the ground lifeless.

Gasping for breath, Serena sat up in bed breathing heavily. Through the darkness, she still heard the last lingering screams of terror that had filled her people on the moon kingdom. In the silence of her home, she takes slow breaths as her heart tries to return to normal. She blinks as bright moonlight slips through the blinds across her window. Her body shivers as she turns away from the light…the light linking her to the past. Golden hair flows over her shoulders as she looks over at the clock. Three in the morning…it was always the same time. As she rolls across the bed, another voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Serena, what is it?" her feline guardian asks.

The eighteen year old stared down at her adviser and friend with a small smile. Only with Luna could she be herself. Not even the scouts know of her nightmares that creep into her mind at a full moon. She stared at the blind draped across her window and shudders. Even blocking out the full affects, she still felt the moon's pull. Jumping onto the bed, Luna placed a paw on her mistresses' leg.

"Are you all right, Serena?" Luna asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but Luna…" her voice trails off as she tries to form the question correctly. After a moment, she continues, "Luna…why do I...have to relive it every night?"

Luna pauses and looks at her human companion. It doesn't seem possible that she was the same cry baby she had first meet, at the second, she saw only the princess of the moon shining through those large, expressive, clear blue eyes. Serena had grown so much over the last four years and had suffered so much pain. After a moment, Luna ran over and pulled the blinds up, allowing more moon light to flow into the room. Covering her eyes, Serena collapses on the floor, trying to cling to something real. Tears roll down her cheeks as she tries to get away.

Luna sighs and jumps down beside the young women. "What's wrong, Serena?"

"Luna…please…please put the blinds down…it hurts." More tears fall down her face as she closes her eyes.

Luna arches an eyebrow as she begins rubbing her head against the blondes'. Moonlight flashes across the feline's yellow eyes as she tries to push her friend up. Serena lay on the floor and bats her friend away as the bright white light glows around her. Taking a deep breath, she opens her eyes and stares up at the ceiling as light dances across it, mixing with shadows. Laughter fills her ears while the scent of lilies fills her nose. Everything is calm and at peace. Across her cheek, she feels a hand caressing it with such tenderness. All the terror of her nightmare has vanished, but something is still off. Sitting up, she kneels down beside her bed and stares up at the large, white, round moon. Its light washes over her with both joy and despair. Her hands shake as she grabs onto the quilt upon her bed. She needs something real to hold onto and yet nothing seems connected her. Beside her, she felt Luna come and sit next to her.

"Luna…why…why is everything so calm?" Serena asks softly.

Luna answers, but her voice falls on deaf ears. Even without an answer, the young woman knows…she's felt it since she was a child. The same force that pulses through her veins as she stares up at the moon. A tiny, halfhearted smile forms on her lips as she remembers being on the other side and looking at the earth. Princess Serenity of the moon had longed for the colorful plant with its lush green forests, its majestic mountains, and endless blue oceans. She had longed to live here, but no, Serena felt lost. Earth pulled her down, chaining her to the ground; even her soul felt the gravitated weight. Harsh florescent lights blocked out the stars while cars and other electronics kept the silence away.

No time to think or be alone and enjoy a true quiet moment. The once lush forests had been cut down to only special places known as parks or preserves. No one spoke together just for the joy of having commutation unless it was with family members or friends. It was a connection lost to her while in her memories her heart grow and broke with such joy and cry of her people on the moon Even her soul had soared up and around the stars with life when she was happy. Shaking her head, her fingers dig into her blue and gold stared quilt as a few lingering tears roll down her face. If she and the princess were one and the same how could she feel so lost and alone now on earth? Fur bushes against her arm as Luna's voice began to fill her ears.

"Queen Serenity gave her life for you and the Silver Millennium so you and the scouts could have a safe and normal life, Serena," Luna says softly, her own memories of her past circling through her mind.

The blonde nods, but still stares up at the moon. Her mother had sent her here to live out her life fulfilling her wish to live on earth with her prince. She felt her heart sink deeper as the cries of terror from her people rang through her mind. Was it just destiny at work? Her whole life planned out, past, present, and future forever lingering between the earth and the moon both pulling her heart in two directions. Serena sighs and continues to stare up at the moon. Gradually, her hands move forward as she climbs back on top of the bed and pulls up the window. Warm spring air hits her face as she leans out.

"Serena…what are you doing?" Luna exclaims as she jumps onto the window ceil.

"Luna, do you…have those nightmares too?" Serena asks softly.

"No…I saw the destruction, but now everything is so fuzzy, it makes no sense to me. And…during the attack I was too busy to pay enough attention so that I remember it. And princess Serenity loved looking at the earth; it was one of her favorite past times."

"Did she love her people?"

"What…what do you mean, Serena?" Luna asks.

"In the nightmares, I hear the screams of the people on the moon…I felt it in my blood, but Serenity didn't seem to do anything. How is that possible?"

"Serena, the princess was only fifteen years old at the time and her mother was meant to take care of the people. She was just focusing on marriage and her prince. And when you close the blinds across your window, only pieces of the moon shine though and they show the last hours of the moon kingdom."

"The moon…"

"The moon is your heritage, Serena. It runs through your veins like blood. It's part of you, the good and the bad," Luna explains gently.

Serena sighs and nods. Looking up at the moon again, she leans though out her window as the pull grows stronger. Each night it seems that the moon calls to her as though it remembers the ancient kingdom. Over a thousand years and the moon still shone bright each night without any reminder to the Earthens of its long history…and yet it knew her. When she was a child, Serena had been sad, alone, or lost hope, moonlight always showed itself to her. Its bright, cool light guiding her from darkness bringing her to the house or lulling her to sleep. A simple lullaby that lulled her to sleep as her soul fought to reach out toward the sky with lilies scenting the air.

Luna nudges her and asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"Lilies," was the simple reply.

The feline raises an eyebrow at her. Serena blinks and shakes her head turning away from the window. Crawling under the covers, she says, "Nothing…just I remember lilies on the moon…that's all."

Her blue eyes close as she tries to sleep again without the quilt pressing down on her. Luna pauses and stares down at the young women beside her. Golden hair glowing in the light, but her facial features wrinkled up in confusion. After a moment, the feline jumped out the window and down through the allies and public streets. Neither the people nor the cars pay any attention to the black cat as she runs to the park. Though the dark, she found what she was looking for and picks a few with her mouth. Returning to the house, Luna lays her prize upon the pillow beside her princess. White petals of lilies glisten in the pool of light across her bed; dew glittering like tiny gems. Serena breathes in deeply and a tiny smile forms on her lips the sweet scent filling her nose. After a moment, she opens her eyes and glances between her friend and the white petals that tickle her face.

"Thank you, Luna," she says softly her voice hovering between asleep and awake.

For now at least some parts of the happiness on the moon is still alive. Moonlight shown through the window caressing her check gently, its pull loosening as it becomes half of her. Never truly home, but for the moment, Serena was content as both the earth girl and the last moon princess.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? I know the moon doesn't have that real pull, but it just stuck me that even when Serena remembers her past it doesn't seem to affect her emotionaly. So that's why I wrote this peice. Please review with AS MUCH DETAIL AS POSSIBLE. Thanks and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
